In the Kitchen
by PockyPhoto
Summary: KakaSaku twoshot collaboration with MahiMahi! Sakura goes to do some grocery shopping, but comes home with a guest and a new treat in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to MoonlightDreamMiko74 for being one of my greatest fans! Thank you for inspiring me. You help me to keep writing and gave me something to look forward to. Thanks again for being a great fan and an even better friend!**

_**In The Kitchen**_

'_Whoever said the only good activity a kitchen could be used for is cooking, was obviously a celibate monk._'

It was late evening, the sky graced with many stars that provided for wondrous visual appreciation. And with the latest missions finally completed and done for, one would think a calm night of relaxation would be fitting to end the day. But a certain pale haired, abnormally perverse man, found such a night of _complete_ solitude _incomplete_ without the latest instalment of the scandalous Icha Icha series, that had just recently been released, within the safe confines of his hands and his nose buried in the pages. Anxiously waiting for the next smut-filled paragraph.

Kakashi entered the grocery store, the small chimes echoing as he opened the door. With a quick half-hearted wave to the cashier, he immediately resumed his current mission of retrieving the newest novel and set off in his frequented path to the section marked "Books/Magazines." As his poorly-postured form passed aisle three, the corner of his exposed right his eye surprisingly caught a glimpse of vivid pink. Now, there's only one person in the whole world who, to his accountability, had hair sitting upon her pretty little head that consisted purely of bubble gum hues. Heaping, thick, piles of the rosette hair that always appeared free and wild and somehow tamed into painstaking style.

The Copy Nin's lone dark eye glanced down the florescent illuminated lane to catch sight of the back of her slim figure as she began her dainty descent of item retrieval. Putting one hand on her lower thigh and slightly bending to take grasp of a loaf of bread on the lowest row of the rack. Now, he could have blamed the normal nature of men for what he was currently doing. He could have blamed Genma for being so outward with that sinfully profane behavior of his. Or himself for spending so much time around Genma. Or even Jiraiya for writing those dirty, yet addictive novels...or all three excuses. But, truth be told, theonly reason he could pin the blame for checking out the ample rear _ass_ets of his former student, without sounding like a coward hiding behind his shameless acquaintances obstinate conduct, was his _own _perverted mind. And, if he wished to keep his masculine pride in one piece, Kakashi would have to openly claim that the only thing that could measure up to a night of lazily reclining in a chair to read his favorite orange parental advised books would be an evening capitalized by a passion-filled affair with a willing partner to share a bed; as was any males preference.

And the girl, as much as her youth and complete ignorance to his stare alarmed him, did have all the sensual anatomy that he admired in a woman. Too bad for himself, and even her, Sakura was not the type to indulge in the same hobbies that he found amusing. However, he had to respect something attractive when he saw it, and what he was witnessing right now was, much to his chagrin, rather arousing.

A deep, dark and mischievous part of him that he had thought died years ago in his youth awoke and reminded himself she was his f_ormer_ student. And no harm had ever come from a few moments of reckless flirtation.

Momentarily abandoning his priority of acquiring written entertainment for the night, he instead sought out the new enticing entertainment stretched out before him just down the aisle.

Using the stealth that he commonly reserved for his S-ranked missions to keep his sandals muffled against the squeaky waxed tiles of the floor, Kakashi calmly situated himself directly behind the cherry blossom he knew too well in her sprouting youth and young adulthood. He leaned on the opposite metal shelf, crossing his arms and smirking as the kunoichi continued to ponder her choices, still unable to recognize his presence. Kakashi's eyes roamed over the backside of her figure, soft and round and he had to still his itching hand from reaching out for an intimate stroke. Of course, no sane teacher would intentionally think improper images of their students. Yet, whether it was his hormones or her unknowingly seduction, she called to him. His gaze slowly absorbed the smooth curves of her petite shoulders, traveling down her arched spine, narrow waistline and flared hips to her plentiful rear displayed for his viewing pleasure. He threw propriety into the wind and lingered on this scene for a moment longer than the others may have found suitable. He loved performing "Thousand Years of Death" against her during training. Though, he was sure even she (and Naruto) noticed how his fingers usually tended to trace over her bottom before performing the jutsu.

Kakashi was greatly aware of the intense training she exerted on herself to cultivate a well-toned exterior, and especially from this position, he noted a lovely _posterior_ as well. It was obviously evident in her body and gently sculpted muscles. His lone eye continued its path down her frame. He was having a hard time resisting a single touch to the porcelain thighs that hid beneath her skirt. He could easily imagine tracing his fingertips up her silky calves to her milky thighs to cup the softness of her derriere in his palms.

But as his thoughts started to lean more over the border to naughty daydreams, he heard her speaking to herself,

"Hmm... honey white or wheat?" she mumbled quizzically, her eyes roaming amongst the choices of grain products along the shelf. The full, heavy grocery basket hung like a burden from the crease in her elbow as her fingertips continued to trace over each loaf of bread.

Sakura returned to her straight posture, honey white bread in her hands.

"You cook?" His deep voice alerted Sakura to his existence as she jolted with a breathy gasp. She turned around, with Kakashi noticing how her short, rosy hair wisped about her shoulders and tickled her neck.

"Sensei!" She reprehended softly, her fingers reaching up to slide a few stray strands of hair from her eyes. "Don't do that," Her face unconsciously formed into an angry pout that was more befitting for a child.

Kakashi chuckled as he realized just how cute that look was, and how amazed he was to actually feel the pull of desire at something so innocently intriguing rather than the promiscuously sexy smile from a woman that he was so used to receiving. Especially her lips, he smirked under his mask. Full and pink and begging to be thoroughly kissed; he had no doubt they would taste deliciously sweet. He shifted his leaning weight from the rows of products to resume his upright, and infamously slouched, position. "Sorry," He smiled and jabbed his hands into his pockets. "So, do you?"

"Do I what?" She tilted her head and pulled her chin back as her thin brows furrowed.

"You didn't answer my question." His eye pointed to her basket, full of cooking supplies.

"Oh," She smiled with a soft laugh when she realized how spacey she was being. "Sometimes. It's usually only when I'm in a good mood," She raised her brows from their narrowed settlement above her jade eyes, telling him just how shifty that mood of hers could be. "I was going to make biscuits and chocolate strawberries, just to snack on. But now I'm wondering if I should just make a sandwich," Her wistful eyes going towards the bread in her palms as if she were stuck in some great dilemma.

So, like any gentleman helping a damsel in distress, he offered his own opinion. "I wouldn't mind some biscuits and strawberries," Though, that was more of a selfish suggestion he had offered now that he seriously thought about it, pulling a hand out of his pocket to stroke his chin as his eye strayed to the left; lost in deeply mischievous and naughty thoughts. Finding the idea of a night with Sakura and chocolate strawberries to be too tempting to pass up. When his eye returned to look upon Sakura, he noticed her angry pout had come back.

"What?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"You made me change my mind...again." She stated with quirk of her lip and a sigh, shoving the loaf back to where it originally was. She turned to him briefly, giving him a rather condescending look up and down as if to measure his worth in gold, before walking towards the freezer section. When she heard the tap of sandals on the floor behind her, she turned to see him following her. As she eyed him, their gazes locked and he winked at her like she was a child. A child! So, she added a little more sway to her hips and slowed her step and smiled playfully at him over her shoulder as she chimed, "And I never invited you over to eat. Don't act like you'll get any." Her voice was diluted with mirth and her features were the very picture of a jauntily teasing lady.

His hand reached out to grab a random item off a shelf, looking down to lazily study the product in his hand as he treated their conversation with an easy sense of detachment. "Then why would you change your mind?" Without a second glance, he carelessly put the item back onto another shelf that was decidedly not the same one he had retrieved it from before shoving his hands into their usual residence of his pockets. That man, she thought with a mental roll of her eyes, if his hands weren't in an iron grasp around his naughty novels, they were glued into his pockets. Before she could return her eyes to the path before her, she noticed the direction his eye was tracing; starting at her ankles and roving up her exposed legs and the hem of her skirt. But just before that intense stare reached her rear, he snapped his eye up to her face and the mask on his face did absolutely nothing to cover his rakish smirk at getting caught in the act. "You'll give it to me."

Her breathing stopped as she nearly tripped over her own two feet, blushing like she was getting a first kiss from Sasuke. Had she heard correctly? Was...was Kakashi flirting with her?

He chuckled as he came to her side, looking down at her from his height. Explaining himself, "If you won't invite me, what was the point of putting back the bread? I thought you changed your mind for me, ne?" He swallowed as he fought all urges to let his fingers touch her. Looking up at him with brilliantly confused eyes. "Unless, of course, you intend to torture me all night with knowing thoughts of you eating delicious chocolate fruit. Sickly satisfied with yourself at forcing me to go home and starve to death."

She was silent for a moment and he started to fear he had frighted the chit with his randy statements. But he watched in relief as her lips twisted and shivered to prevent a smile from exploding across her face. The smile inevitably won out and she bursted into joyous laughter.

"You, sensei," She proclaimed in good humor, poking him hard in the gut with her forefinger. "Are hardly starved to death."

"Is that so?" He said curtly as his palm went to rub the sore spot on his hard stomach.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, laughing herself to fits. "In fact, I'll wager you could stand to workout a little more often."

He let out a quiet scoff and narrowed his troubled eye on her beaming face. Which only fueled her gratification of her provocation. "It's not so easy these days, is it?" She leaned over and said in a stage whisper as if in fear someone might hear. "All those years catching up to you, ne?" She pulled back and nodded as if she completely understood such a situation, offering him her pity. "It's alright, sensei. I'm sure there are a few women out there who find love-handles sexy."

Without missing a beat, Kakashi transferred his weight to one foot and tilted his head to the side. Letting his eye openly explore her backside as much as he could from such an angle. She blushed under his scrutiny and twisted her hips in the other direction to hide her rump, jutting out her chin and waiting for and explanation for such a blatant glimpse. "Perhaps," He drawled in a disturbingly calm voice, straightening his head to its former position to take his eye off her body and back to her face. "You shouldn't have those sweets after all." He reached out and patted her shoulder in an understandingly apologetic manner as he offered her advice. "I know chocolates are too tempting for someone as yourself to overlook, but a girl your age really should watch her figure more closely."

Sakura was at a complete loss for words. She was torn between hitting him and laughing at him.

But she couldn't help soaking his smug look into her mind. She secretly liked this part of Kakashi. The side that had a comeback for every comment and a reaction for every move thrown at him. She, as a kunoichi, was trained in many things such as evasion, medics, defense and even seduction, something that over time had become a greatly important aspect to get what she wanted from men–on or off the battlefield. However, Kakashi...that man had everything down pat; overbearing intimidation, persuasion, infuriating taunting and even the guilt trip. And Sakura liked that about Kakashi, his excessive aloofness. She loved knowing that behind all the pages of his books, behind his perverseness that rivaled Jiraiya, behind all that horribly messy hair and behind that ridiculous mask–he was dangerous.

"Whatever," She shook her head with a smile, knowing full and well she had no need to go on a diet and neither was she in danger of tipping the scales. So she quickly turned on her heel. Fully intending to leave him to whatever shopping reason he had entered the store in the first place. Yet, he continued to follow her to the frozen goods and she knew that blasted hot gaze of his was on her back every step she took.

It didn't annoy her, didn't even bother her. What did trouble her was the way, the knowing of his eye on her, was sending weird little chills down her spine–but she attested that quirky sensation to the frigid air conditioning. He was her former teacher, now friend and mentor. He always took the time to be concerned about her health, at times more than her parents would have been. Always there to offer advice as if he were still teaching her in the old days. And he'd always wave at her as they passed on the streets, though she didn't know how he ever spotted her with his eye scrupulously branded on the printed words of a novel.

Sakura opened a foggy freezer door, the cool air rushing out to immediately surround her senses as the humming of the machine got louder. Her hand reached up to grab the tube of plain dough above her head...that shoved to the back of the shelf. Unable to get it within her grasp, Sakura cursed her vertically impaired body and idiotic grocery store stockers as she stood upon the tips of her toes. Her fingertips barely felt the container when she realized that was a far as she could get, a hairbreadth away.

She growled irritably and sank back to her heels. Her hands grasping at the cold handle of the glass door, wringing it back and forth. The annoying piano music drifting from the quiet store speakers to her ears only served as further agitation. She stole another glance over her shoulder, finding Kakashi was leaning against yet another shelf and looking at her with something close to amusement. She grumbled just loud enough for him to hear and looked back to the dough. Blame it on her haughty female pride, but she wasn't going to ask someone who sat back and took delight in watching a vertically challenged woman who was in need of assistance for his help.

She lifted her hand again, fully intending to get the item all by herself. After all, it was _just_ a roll of dough. No need to be dramatic.

But when she got as far as she could, the tips of her nails just grazing the plastic wrapper, she felt a sharp contrast of heat against the cold of her back. A strong, calloused hand overlapped hers as Kakashi leisurely rested his fingers on the desired item.

She quickly retracted her own, nervously wrapping the fingers of both her hands around the icy edge of a shelf that was lower and much closer to her accessible level. She swallowed in disbelief of his audacity as he took a step forward to leave nothing but clothing between them.

"Two?" She heard him ask. Sakura simply nodded, for she was desperately trying to ignore the sensations she felt as her backside was being compressed upon his front. It was worse and even more difficult to deny such perceptions when Kakashi's other hand slid next to hers on the shelf to completely surround her with his presence. His hard arm pressed to hers, his solid thighs molded to the rounded curves of her rear. She didn't understand why it was suddenly so difficult to breath.

"You'll have to bend over further," He told her in a deep tone of voice she had never heard uttered from his lips before this moment. "You're not giving me much space to work with in such a tight space." She let her eyes swivel up to the dough, noticing he was more than capable of grabbing it as the situation stood, the product already half within his grasp.

But, for a reason she could only attest to currently being rendered thoughtless, she let herself fall into the needless action as she closed her eyes and kept her fingers locked around the cold shelf. Her back slightly curving as she left her feet planted on the floor and leaned forward. The simple action sending her bottom to press intimately against the cradle of his hips.

Her heart thumped in her chest as he pressed back. His chest touching her shoulder blades as he finally wrapped his long fingers around two of the products in one single movement.

She felt the brush of his arm lowering as it slid around her waist and dropped the two tubes into the red basket that hung on her arm. "The next item?" His voice whispered against her ear as she felt his warm breath. She failed to notice the hitch in her own breath when his knee slyly touched the inside of her thigh. It took every nerve and muscle not to tremble or fall to the floor on her weakening knees. Dear God! She nearly was in great danger of swooning!

Fully intending to halt this atrociously embarrassing predicament, she whirled around with her jaw taut with ruefulness. Taking great pains to strategically place the grocery basket between them. She stopped herself from putting a hand on her cheek to feel how steamy it fealt...she would lay the blame for that blush on frost bite–serves her right for sticking her head in a freezer.

"Chocolate," She tried to snap at him, but her voice was as soft as a whisper, painfully evident that her own voice was disappearing under his stress. Kakashi slowly removed his hand from the chilly shelf and lowered it to his side, blinking at her. For a moment she assumed he would come up with some cheap or ridiculous comment, remark or excuse. But she just saw the small crinkle of his eye as he smiled and turned to resume walking to the next item. This time, it was Sakura who followed, finally able to steel her rattled nerves as a wide distance was created between them.

"Is this why you're following me around? To harass unsuspecting females who have difficulties reaching high shelves?" She scoffed, as she idly grabbed a box of fresh strawberries as they passed the fruits and vegetables; her eyes glaring into his back, accusing him of a scheme. Or rather, just of being a horrible cad. "Or is this just a ritualistic hobby or yours?"

Kakashi took a single glance over his broad shoulder and regarded her with his dark eye profoundly, a little too profoundly. "No," He said, looking away as carelessly as if she weren't even alive. But his tone displayed a secret underlying meaning. "I'm just an innocent pleasure seeker." He shrugged. "I was shopping for a novel before you interrupted me." Sakura rolled her eyes. _Innocent_...yeah, and Tsunade had small boobs, too. And Naruto hated ramen...and her hair didn't stick out like a soar thumb and Lee was sexy and Jiraiya liked fat chicks and...

He took note of her awkward silence, surely Sakura–the little spitfire–would have something to retort to such an openly inviting statement that of which he had just made. He decided to push it just a little more. "I'm just seeking some new entertainment," He assured her as he stopped in front of a counter of candies. Studying the sweets with detachment. "Do you think you could satisfy my needs?" He didn't see her jaw drop, but if he had, he would have laughed.

"Um..." She bit her lip and glanced around them like a rabbit trapped in a box.

"To keep me entertained, I mean." When she was still unresponsive, he turned to her and saw the hot blush on her face. The devil himself would have rolled over with hilarity with one glance upon her stricken face. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sakura." He laughed and her horrified expression went from terrified to surprised to irritability.

Sakura stomped up to his side, feeling a tad cautious of being so close to him and her own wary alertness of his body. She blamed her edgy tenseness on his foul behavior in the frozen goods aisle. "Gutter," She half laughed, half scorned and partially declared. "Excuse me if I don't find detailed love scenes out of cheap romance novels endearing. Or that you've finally become tired of those retched books and come mooching out of _my_ grocery basket to amuse yourself." He frowned, he wasn't mooching! At least, not yet... "But my mind, compared to your pea-sized brain, is not in the gutter."

He held up his hands in a mocking surrender motion and raised his brows.

Why did that infuriate her so much? So, instead of dragging out the moot subject, she whirled to face the piles of candy spread on the shelves. She stared blindly at the junk food for a moment before she finally eyed and identified the brand and flavor she wanted. She meant for a quick grab at a couple bars of chocolate, only to be interrupted by his voice.

"I like _dark_ chocolate." He stated as if her purpose in this store were strictly meant to appease only him.

Sakura scoffed as she moved her hand to grab two bars of _dark_ chocolate and toss them in her basket with a fling of the wrist.

"You did it, again," He told her.

She looked at him with a confused pout. "Did what?"

"You changed _your_ choice because of what _I_ wanted. You wouldn't do that unless you were cooking for me," He taunted.

Of all the nerve! Sakura almost scowled as she realized what he was getting at. Quickly, she snatched the chocolate from her basket, flicked them back onto the shelf, and snagged _her_ favorite flavor. But, on a second thought as she looked up at him from under her lashes, she slowly put one of the bars back and picked up the once forsaken dark chocolate. In the end, demurely putting one of each flavor into her basket. It was faint, but the forward girl was actually displaying signs of shyness.

"Does that mean I'm invited?" Kakashi asked with a slightly crinkled eye, just enough smile to persuade her she couldn't survive the night without him there to accompany her. He really was quite enchanting at times, he thought proudly, and could charm the hell out of a demon.

Sakura only stared at him in silent irritation.

"You know, I'm going to your place anyway. I've got this mean ache in my neck and lower back," he added as he rubbed the back of his neck for emphasis. "I think I'll need one of those special messages you give to your patients."

That was the last draw of the straw. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked past him. Kakashi, of course, followed. What did he want from her?

"You only want me for my chocolate."

"Was that a 'yes'?"

"That was a 'hell no'," Sakura stated as she gave the clerk her basket, Kakashi coming up by her side to rest his hip on the counter. She really didn't understand why he was so insistent to follow her home and get in her kitchen. It wasn't as if she was a wonderful cook–Naruto was usually the only one who ever complimented those particular skills of hers. And Kakashi, well, he was obviously in a...odd mood tonight. One that involved bending her over refrigerator shelves. Maybe he had been drinking...She stole a sideways glance at him, looking him up and down. He didn't appear inebriated. Actually, he looked a little fatigued. If she remembered correctly, he had been sent on a mission earlier in the week. Perhaps he had just gotten home. Still, in either case, it didn't excuse his behavior.

"This pain is really bad." Kakashi continued, seeking her pity. "Terrible," He enthused.

"You're a big boy. I'm sure you can handle those aches...all by yourself." She assured with all the haughty grandeur of a queen. He smiled at the emphasis she put on the word 'ache' and her underlying message.

Seeing how the jade-eyed medic nin was refusing to recognize him a possible patient(dammit), he was being forced to play his hand. Though kunoichi had their beauty to work on their side...men had words. Or rather, voice.

Kakashi remained as he was, his hip still perched against the checking counter, as his arm reached out to her. His hand slipping around the side of her waist to the front of her figure to pull her body to his. She, of course, kept her feet firmly grounded and her eyes glued to the working hands of the clerk. Her throat swallowing hard in an attempt to ignore him as she resisted his persisting hand. But he smiled and let his own strength win out over the girl. Jerking her body around until her back was against his chest once more. She stiffened, her limbs going ridged as her hand grasped the edge of the counter, the other squeezing itself into a dangerous fist.

He bent down to her right side to whisper in her ear with a inducing tone. "If you help me out..." His deep voice was referring to his ailed back, _of course_. Of course... "And if you're a good little girl, I'll give you a..." His masked lips moved to touch her ear, running down the soft slope until it reached her lobe. "..._tasty_ treat." His covered tongue softly grazed against the skin of her cheek, just in front of her ear.

Sakura stood frozen still. A deep blush instantly upon her face and not even a stutter out of her lips. In fact, she was having trouble breathing as this horribly brazen side of Kakashi had quickly made itself known. Kakashi was embarrassing her on purpose, he was torturing her, trying to get _his_ way. Not for the fact that he wanted food, no, if he wanted food then he would just take it. He had come into this store with a bur under his saddle and some ridiculous scheme in his head to publicly humiliate her.

Her heart sunk as she searched the clerk's face for any embarrassment or annoyance. Yet, there was only a smirk played upon himself as he rung up the items. Damn him, she glared at the young man with all the spite and disgust of a malicious ferret. The clerks smirk quickly disappeared as his eyes lowered to the groceries.

Men are nothing but pigs, Sakura thought to herself. She tried to take a deep breath and calm herself then proceeded in another attempt to get out of her sensei's wrath(or amusement.) However, his arm only pressed her against his muscled length with more force, trapping Sakura in a firm position.

Kakashi's free hand started to outline her frame, from her shoulder to her waist to her hip. Then slowly back up, taking a moment too long as his fingers faintly touched the edge of her breast. If it were possible, she tensed even more. He abandoned her breast and let his hand slither down her thin arm. She wasn't really considering why he was playing this game when every movement he made against her skin sent small, tingling vibrations through her nerves. It was difficult to tell if he was actually using chakra in his favor or not. The girl who had only started the night with simple shopping was now crumbling to shaky breathing while distractedly clutching to the checkout counter. As Kakashi's fingertips teasingly traced over her hand and between her fingers, he redid the process of scrambling her senses.

"I can give you something sweeter than chocolate," He whispered in an alluring tone as his hand played with the edges of her skirt. "...and with more juice than strawberries," She felt his shoulder shift as he lowered his hand to reach underneath the fabric, tugging it up to play with the insides of her thighs until the tips of his fingers touched the soft cotton of her underclothing–until he felt the radiating heat of her core burning his fingers.

Sakura gasped and instantly squeezed her legs together, imprisoning his hand before it ventured any further. "Stop it, sensei," She harshly bit out through clenched teeth. Was he_ trying_ to make a skeptical out of her?

"I can make it stop... if you'll have me."

Tingling sensations attacked her before instinct kicked in as she called all her strength into wrenching away from the brute. How dare he! He had absolutely no right to even think about her in such a manner! Or touch her, for that matter. Mentor, teacher or friend–he was out of line.

She twisted free in a few jerky motions, his arms retreating from her body as she turned with all the malice in her eyes of a evil dictator. Her right hand immediately raising in the air, a sign of what she was about to do, she swung her palm down as hard as she possibly could–she'd make him think twice about touching her again. But half-way to his face, a vice-like grip wrapped around her wrist like an iron cuff.

Sakura snarled at him, watching his lips move into a smirk under that blasted mask. So, before he realized what hit him, she rebounded with her left palm as a hard slap rang across his right cheek. Jarring his head a inch or two to the side in the after-wave. The beeping of the items being rung up abruptly stopped as the clerk raised his eyes to the scene once more. But, as Kakashi's eye gave him a hard glowered look, the beeping resumed and his eyes were lowered once more to the groceries.

This time when he looked down at her, it was _she _who had the smug smirk. Okay, so he deserved that.

"Now, if you're brave enough to attempt company with me, you're invited," She said sharply, apparently pleased with herself. Which, of course, she was. If he would make a public degradation of her femininity, then she would stab his male pride. Eye for an eye, her smile broadened.

Kakashi released her wrist and stuck his hand in his pocket as she turned her full attention to the clerk. He couldn't help smiling at the huge ego trip she must have gotten from that little act. Though, he sometimes hated the fact that despite how much she'd grown, she was still as harmlessly virtuous as ever.

She was a little..._too_ pure for his liking–he would have liked a woman who would've playfully drawn out that public act. And he knew that her very innocence mixed with her fiery tempter was probably one of the greatest reasons that he and so many other people were so attached to her. She, he had to admit, was the bubble gum that kept team seven closely stuck together even after their split.

The cashier behind the counter took the silence between them as a cue to separate the tension as he cleared his throat. "Your total comes to–"

"Here, just keep the change," Sakura said, slamming the cash in front of the man. She quickly grabbed her bags of groceries and walked out of the store. Her back straight, her shoulders stiff and her chin held high.

Kakashi watched as her slender form paused outside the transparent doors, briefly turning to look at him condescendingly. When he just stared at her, not following, she smiled triumphantly in the assumption that she had won. Obviously, she was jumping to conclusions in thinking she had successfully frightened him away. But, Kakashi being Kakashi, was never one to cry off from such a possibly promising evening.

So, he gave a brief nod of departure to the cashier as he launched himself from the counter to the door, watching as her smile turned into a frown.

She really didn't understand what was going on. He wasn't supposed to follow her, he was supposed to be so completely shocked out of his mind that he'd run from her like she had the plague. His outrageous behavior had been dwarfed in comparison to what she had just done to him in front of a fellow man/pig. She tried to convince herself that Kakashi was just entertaining himself–which he himself had informed her of such intentions–and she just happened to be the poor victim of his ploy(heaven help her if it were true.) But worse yet, she discovered that she was trying even _more _desperately to persuade herself that the oddly exciting feelings that had been produced from his wandering hands were only the exact response that her former sensei had hoped to encourage from her; which made her want to deny them all the more. And she tried to assure herself that the moment his hands left her skin as she left his embrace, that she _didn't _feel an ounce of disappointment.

"Do you want me to carry those for you?" His normal laid-back voice asked, failing to startle her as he approached from behind.

Sakura turned around to refuse his help, but his fingers were already briefly intertwined with hers as he removed the groceries from her burden.

"I don't think you should have done that," She harshly told him as her feet quickly led the way to her private apartment. Making it clear that she detested the liberties he had taken from her in a public area. A _grocery_ store. "I swear, I could hate your forever for what you just did."

Kakashi tried not to let the smirk get the best of him. "Do you hate me because you didn't like it?" He said contemplatively. "Or do you hate me because you really _do_ want it?"

Sakura gave him a mean stare. "Of course I didn't like it! And I hate that you practice your perverted moves on me like I'm some...some kind of _doll_." She spat.

"Practice? I wasn't practicing..." Kakashi said wistfully, as if he were innocent of all crimes–speaking more to himself as he didn't listened to her grumbling complaints. "Why would I want to practice jutsu's in a store–" His voice was detached as he looked up at the darkening sky.

"And I hate that you pulled that degrading stunt in public–"

"The clerk was the only one who saw us," He reassured her calmly. Sakura growled in frustration as she attempted to ignore him. "Sakura, if anything, I was teaching you a lesson."

She stopped to study his figure. "Lesson?" She said with all the ardor of a teenage girl, never mind that she was a teenage girl. "If I remember correctly, you put a stop to your duties of teacher several years ago." Her hand perched pugnaciously on her hip, growing more menacing by the moment at seeing how her biting words failed to touch him. He stopped several feet from her and stared pointedly at her face to let her know just how much her statement left him unaffected. "Alright," She gave a light jostle of her head. "Do tell me how such a lesson served to advocate me on such a tender subject."

He blinked. "You're too easily intimidated." He stated it as if it were the most obvious thing.

She scoffed, crossed her arms and cocked her hip. "Don't tell me that's your only excuse?"

"It's true," He offered in a reasonable tone. "You should have kept your cool if you were so worried about other people witnessing what I was doing to you. In the end, you would have come out more victorious. Instead, you risked others seeing you smack your teacher–which would have inevitably led to rumors and questions as to _why_ you would do such a thing to your poor old sensei." He put a hand on his chest and sighed dramatically as if he were troubled by such a thought.

"But there _weren't_ any other shoppers." She retorted.

"Ah, but if there were..." He let his voice trail off.

"I think you're being ridiculous," She stated, more for the sake of dragging out the subject than admitting he was right. A little disappointed in herself for the weak comeback.

Kakashi, for the first time in a long time, felt himself getting annoyed at such a childish display of behavior. "It's kind of hypocritical of you to say that, isn't it?"

Sakura quickly snapped her eyes to his. "What?" She said as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"If you'd stop pretending to be so innocent you wouldn't draw so much attention to yourself. Didn't kunoichi have lessons about those subjects when you were young?"

"I wasn't pretending anything." She ground out, offended by his blunt words. Why was he being so...so...so damned _mean_ to her tonight?

"Oh, that's right. You always do act like a child," Kakashi gave her an irritated look as she returned the favor to him. She wouldn't let him see how those words suddenly stung her. Not when he was always so aloof to the world and she was as emotionally challenged as a hormonal pregnant woman.

Her lips staggered for a moment, searching for something, anything to hiss at him. But Sakura didn't reply, moreover couldn't reply. And instead, for the umpteenth time that night, turned on her heel away from him and kept a high pace walking towards her home. After a long moment of silence and tension in the air she mumbled, "I _don't_ act like a child."

Kakashi caught it and smiled to himself–wisely deciding not to comment on her opinion. As it already stood, he was gravely lucky he was thus unharmed. Sakura usually failed, or simply cared, to hold back her strength whilst she was angry. Naruto, God have mercy on his poor face, had been on the receiving end of too many of those tragic incidents.

Sakura unlocked the door and took the bags from Kakashi's hands to set them on the kitchen island with a loud thud. He followed in after her and settled himself comfortably on one of the stools at the counter; he, along with Naruto and Sasuke, had been long familiar with her cozy apartment ever since she had moved in last year. It was a nice place to hang out when one had nothing better to do.

There was silence as Sakura performed her cooking duties. Kakashi made a mental note that she'd make some lucky man a suitable wife as he watched her situate the frilly apron upon her trimmed waist. Her hands were swift, yet always busy. Kakashi's eyes constantly followed her as she set to work. Washing her hands before she turned on the stove to melt the chocolate, spreading apart one package of dough. The more he noticed how easy and natural it was for Sakura to be in the kitchen, the more he wondered how nice life would be living with Sakura–not that he found such a thought absolutely compelling.

After she flattened one roll of dough, she looked at Kakashi who still remained supinely situated at the island. She had felt his eyes on her ever since she set the groceries down and it unnerved her more than she would have liked to admit.

"Am I entertaining you, sensei?" She asked curtly as she dried her wet hands on her apron.

"Indubitably, my dear Sakura." He nodded sluggishly. She pursed her lips.

"Water?" She offered him, already going to get him a glass.

"Saké?"

"I wish," She mumbled under her breath.

"Water's fine." He chuckled.

As Sakura set it in front of him she noticed Kakashi idly rubbing his neck.

"You were serious about the pain in your neck?" The medic-nin asked quietly, as hesitantly and skeptically as possible.

"Yeah... but I'm a big boy. I can handle it." He mocked, she blushed.

"Don't be stupid," She clucked. "Come on, turn around. It's easier to relax like this," She motioned her hand for him to obey.

He didn't acquiesce. "It's nothing," He smiled. "Some upstart nin got the best of my back last night, is all. It'll be fine by morning." He shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

She couldn't help giggling. "I can't imagine you getting bested by anybody–least of all an upstart."

"Like I said," He gave her an impatiently dour look. "It was only my _back_ that got bested."

"Who bested who is irrelevant at this point, sensei. Now, if you'd be so kind as to turn around so I may have a look at your back." She crossed her arms and gave him a rather indignant look with her jade eyes.

"Alright," He drawled, standing to grab the back of the wooden chair and in one swift motion Kakashi swirled it around. Lifting his leg and straddling the furniture, he nodded his head over his shoulder at his back. "Have at, Nurse Haruno." He followed her orders as he sat down, his chest leaning forward to rest against the back of the chair.

"As you wish, Mr. Hatake." She beamed. "But first I'll have to ask you to remover your vest." She pointed and heard something that vaguely sounded like an impatient sigh from the man as she watched him slowly wrap his fingers around the metal zipper to pull it down. She took her place behind him and helped him shrug the heavy article of clothing from his body. Hanging it from the back of one of her other chairs.

Before he could lean forward again, she took the opportunity to grab the hem of his black shirt to tug it up. Slowly revealing tautly tanned skin and sculpted muscles. Once the bottom of the shirt was hooked over his broad shoulders, he rested his chest onto the back of the chair and planted his elbows on his knees to let his head hang lazily over the backing. She let her eyes roam distractedly over gruff, ugly and misshapen scars that wouldn't have looked appetizing to even the most hard-hearted of women. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes away from the craggy site for a moment.

"I know it isn't pretty," He mumbled in a dead tone, her eyes snapping up to his messy head of hair when she heard his voice. Feeling guilty when she realized that she had been staring and stalling. She couldn't see his lazy eye, but she was sure his usual glint of detachment was still there. "You don't have–" He started to sit up and pull down his shirt. She opened her mouth to speak, she had best stop him before he said anything more that would make her feel horrible...

"My, my..." She drawled out teasingly. "It seems that nin did get the best of you, are you sure he didn't attack any other part of your 'poor old' body...like your head." She said as she stared at the two whelping bruises on his flesh, not the gruesome scars. One in the distinct shape of a foot on his lower back, blue and purple and violating his spine. The other faintly resembling a fist that hovered on his left shoulder, lined in the shape of knuckles.

She heard him snicker disdainfully and she couldn't stop another little laugh. "I'm just jesting," She smiled warmly and wasted no more time in pressing her fingertips upon his shoulders. Channeling her chakra to his stressed pressure points so he could immediately feel the rush of the relaxation flowing into his system. Her chakra felt cool, like calm water and eased the burning pain that plagued his bones. As he greedily immersed himself under her touch, she started to press her fingers more accurately against his bare skin, actually taking the time to massage his beaten body rather than healing.

Kakashi let out an appreciative sound as her soft palms gently splayed down his sharp shoulder blades. The tips of her nails scraping along the obtuse angles that outlined strong bands of tissue. Sakura smiled meekly as she earned a few more grateful groans that oddly created a tickling sensation in her belly.

"I didn't mean it," He turned his head only centimeters to the side, not bothering to try and see her as she let her fingers spread open over his sides.

"Mean what?" Sakura felt the rough contours of his abdominals contract jerkily under her touch and she blushed. Surely she had a clue to what he was talking about. But she be damned if she'd pass up a verbal apology.

"You don't act like a child," He paused, lowering his head once more. "_Most_ of the time..." He chided, she rolled her eyes. "You're actually more mature than most of the jounin," He assured her, a picture of a less than astute Genma popping into his head. Then again, he had no more room to talk–the act of verging almost obsessively compulsively on reading corny romance novels would usually be reserved for young women. Not middle-aged men. "And what I did to you earlier..."

"Yes," She encouraged, fully intending to get a complete apology. Her hands smoothing up to the slope of his shoulders and neck .

"...was rather amusing."

Sakura hit him on the back of the head.

He reached up to rub his skull. "I mean I'm sorry." He frowned when he felt a bump forming.

"And?" Her hands got rougher.

"And...I'm a shameless moocher?" He offered, she smiled with a self-satisfied nod of her chin.

"You're forgiven. But I still think I should have smacked you harder in that store..._but_ since you honestly confessed that you're really just a perverted free-loader, I suppose I'll be able to restrain myself from any further violence."

"You have my humble gratitude." Kakashi chuckled. "Do I get any praise if I say I love your massages?"

"No," Her hand slipped under the rumpled, bunched up material around his shoulders to slip under his turtle-necked top. Her nails playing with the nape of his neck and combing through his thick hair. His head fell further forward with a deep grunt as she gingerly touched the rim of his ears, giving her another fluttery, flighty feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Because you're supposed to love my massages, no matter what. Besides, this is the first one I've ever given you."

She was startled by the feel of his hand on her wrist, muffled by the fabric of his clothing on her hands and his gloves. "Right there," He groaned, drawing her hand to the desired sensitive spot just behind his ear that he wished for her to manipulate. Her heart skipped a beat at the pitch in his tone that sent a jolt through her arms as she quickly snapped her hands back to her sides as if she had been burnt. Taking a short, flustered breath.

Her hands trembled in alarm at her strange reaction as she stared at the back of his head until he finally turned around.

"What?" His eye met hers, purely confused by her retraction.

"You're distracting me from my cooking." She accused and left him to his chair.

What did he say this time? He frowned to himself, reaching over his shoulder to thrust his sweater down his back in one swift motion.

His dark eye followed her as he planted his elbows on his knees once more. Watching as she bent at the waist to shove one set of biscuits into the oven, finding himself at yet another perfect angle to achieve the best view. His head tilting a little as she shifted. But his good mood soared to the ground as she announced,

"You need a bath," She blurted then turned to his shocked face.

"Excuse me?" She thought she might have seen that sharp jaw of his drop an inch beneath his mask.

"That's right, you need to bathe. You practically have flies swarming around you." She said easily–perhaps stretching the truth just a tad. "Don't you ever shower when you return from missions?"

"I suppose I never thought about it," Sakura rolled her eyes for the simple fact that he was probably serious. Then she watched in silent mirth as he actually smelt himself. "I don't smell anything." He supplied.

"Sensei, you've been gone for an entire week." She explained. "Haven't you bathed since your departure?"

"Well...uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "It rained once yesterday, if that counts, I got soaked to the bone."

"_Ew_!" She declared in a rather girlish squeal of repulsion. "You _can't_ be serious."

"..."

Well, she had to give him one thing; he didn't smell half as bad as she would have if she had gone without soap and water for a week. She supposed she had the rain to thank for his diluted stinkiness.

"What do you use to shave?" She asked in disbelief.

"A kunai." She shuttered at the thought.

"Without water?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh. My. God." Her lower lip recoiled into a frown.

He just blinked at her as if she had lost her mind. Like shaving without soap, water and a razor blade was the most common thing in the world.

"You," She pointed. "Bathroom," She shifted the aim of her pointing finger to the doorway. "Now," Then she proceeded to stomp her foot.

"Sakura, I really don't–"

"_Now_," She growled.

"Honestly, I don't think it's good idea–"

"Sensei," She whined, actually _whined_ like a child having a fit. "You're so gross!"

A thick laugh left his throat as he stood and strode over to her, she drew back in a overly dramatic display of disgust. He laughed harder. "Really, Sakura, words like that could hurt my feelings."

"You deserve to have your feelings hurt for smelling like_ that_," She pinched her nose a little more pointedly than what was necessary and attempted to warn him off with her glaring eyes. He really didn't smell that bad(amazingly), but it was the thought alone that utterly sickened her.

But as he took another menacing step closer to assault her nose with that humorous glint in his eye, she released another high-pitched squeal and waved him away–nearly on the verge of tears. "Go take a bath!" She screamed and side-stepped to escape him and his smelliness.

"Well," He tapped his chin and leaned against the counter where she had been standing before he had chased her away. "I could be persuaded if you volunteered to give me a sponge ba–"

"Sensei!" She snapped at him aggressively with another hard stomp of her foot.

"Alright," He surrendered. "Where's your towels?"

"Third shelf of the bathroom closet," She informed with a sigh and escorted him into the hall.

"You know," He called as he stood in her bathroom, stripping of his trousers. "I'm sure you're aware there's enough room for two in here." He looked at her tub before pulling his sweater off, and in doing so, removed his mask as well.

"I hope you don't talk to Sasuke or Naruto like this," She crossed her arms as she stood outside the closed door.

"Only on special occasions."

"You're hopeless." She shook her head. "Absolutely hopeless." She waited until she heard the muffled sound of clothing hit the floor, closed her eyes and cracked open the door. "Clothes," She stuck her hand in, palm up. Retracting it when the heavy drop of his clothing were tossed to the door and landed in her hand. "They'll be washed by the time you get out." Then she left him to his shower, turning to the washroom. Sorting through the items, she found his hitae-ate and threw the rest of the heavy articles of clothing and gloves into the washing machine, setting it on medium load, tossed in a few extra scoops of detergent(just for good measure) and pushed the start button.

She heard the bathroom water running as she returned to the kitchen and hung the headband next to his dark green vest, intending to later polish the dulled, scratched metallic symbol that branded the Kohona leaf.

Placing the second batch of dough on the counter to prepare to roll, she left it as was. Deciding to wait until the first pan was done baking considering one of her oven shelves was broken, meaning only one pan could be placed in at a time.

Sakura put on a pot of coffee and pulled out a chair beside her kitchen island. Opening the local paper to read over the latest news. Smiling when she saw a picture of her neighbors newlywed photo and sipping her steaming mug of coffee.

Fifteen minutes later, she stood to take his clothes out of the washer and transfer them into the dryer.

When she returned again to her kitchen, she poured herself a fresh cup of brew. But, when she turned around, Kakashi was just entering through the white doorframe of her kitchen with nothing but a towel around his hips; the edges only held loosely together by his fingers.

"Oh! You're–" She blushed, feeling her fingers stumble around the handle of the mug as she almost dropped the hot liquid; some of it spilling onto her hand to steal her attention away from him before she could realize he had nothing to cover his face. "Shit," She cursed under her breath as she quickly turned in the other direction. Really, walking through her own home without a stitch of clothing on–the man had no modesty whatsoever!

"My clothes?" She heard the humor in his voice. "You said they'd be ready for me."

"They'll be dry in a few minutes," She clipped off, willing him to disappear from the room. Scooting closer to the counter to abandon her mug of coffee.

"The food's not done yet?" He ran his fingers through his wet hair as she heard him approach.

"No," She shoved her coffee cup aside and immediately buried her hands in the mushy dough that, truly, didn't need her attention at that moment. But it gave her nervous hands something to do with themselves. "My stove doesn't cook very fast." She explained.

"I see," He sighed. "Well, do you need any help?" He asked, glancing over her shoulder to watch her hands fumble with the biscuit dough.

"Nope," She said a little too quickly. "I'm just fine." She picked up the fat ball of dough and slammed it down enthusiastically against the counter top to roll it out once more.

"Hm," He took another inquisitive step closer and as his scent wafted to her nose all the tension she had been feeling seemed to melt away in the humor of it all.

She took in one deep breath and let it out in a loud, hearty burst of laughter.

His brows furrowed in confusion of her odd behavior. "What are you laughing about?" He asked her back, seeing as how she still refused to face him.

"Kakashi-sensei, you smell like a girl!" She pressed the clean back of her wrist to her mouth as she tried desperately to stop laughing.

Well, she was right. He did smell like a woman. "I suppose you're right." He agreed, fingering a wet lock of his hair that hung over his eye. "I guess I just could have used soap to wash my hair."

"You used my bubble gum scented shampoo, didn't you?" She choked on the mirth of her own voice.

"I didn't have much of a choice," He shrugged.

"At least you smell better." She returned to beating the heaven and hell out of her dough.

"So says you..." She giggle at that. "I think I prefer smelling stale than smelling like a flower."

"Bubble gum," She corrected. "Only my body wash is flower scented and the only why you'd smell like a flower was if you used–" She bit her lip. "You _didn't._"

"You were out of soap."

Just the strained sound of distress in his voice sent her bending over in fits of giggles as she fell to her elbows on the counter. Her stomach coiling in the most amusingly silly attack of contracting laughter she'd had in nearly a year.

She let out a breathy sigh as she settled herself. But as she straightened her back, she felt Kakashi's free hand at her neck, pressing her back down into her bent position as he ran his palm down her spine.

The remnants of all her joyous laughter abruptly stopped as she retaliated and pushed herself upright. But his hand still did not leave her body is it continued its descending trail.

"I rather like the way you look, bent over like that." He said deeply, quietly.

"Well, I...I'm not sure what you mean." She lied.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" He asked again, letting the hand on her back slide around her waist and onward to the counter.

"Sensei, what do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked as her fingers continued to work, not noticing that she was merely poking at it rather than mixing it.

"Kneading your dough," His hand enveloped hers as he pushed it deep into the gooey concoction, intertwining their fingers.

Sakura gave a light laugh–more like a nervous laugh. "I don't think you should–"

His hard, bare, lips pressed beneath her ear lobe, listening as he took a long breath to inhale her feminine scent. She froze against him. Her hands stilling in the doughy ingredients.

He didn't have his mask on.

"Wh-wh-wha..." She clenched her jaw in annoyance of her stuttering voice. But she was confused beyond all reason. He was ogling her, without a mask, without any clothes...and she was left speechless.

"Shh," She felt his smirk on her skin. "Lean your head back," He ordered. And when she didn't obey, he let his thumb caress the small scooped area of her collar bone below her neck; smearing her skin with the sweet powder of the dough. Barely letting chakra sift into her nerves, but she still felt it. It was as if his own soothing fingers were untying every knotted muscle and pressure point. Crawling up her neck until they trailed under her chin, slowly tilting her head back against the curve of his shoulder.

Some strange moans echoed from her throat, leaving her fingers to completely forget their busy task. His warm breath teasing her skin, yet somehow effective enough to give her goose bumps. She arched her neck a little more to soak in his touch, turning her head in an attempt to fully view what he looked like beneath his mask. Sakura so desperately wanted to see his face, but her eyes couldn't seem to focus on his features at such close range. It was blurry and hard to concentrate on any one part of his face with the way he was handling her, paralyzing her with the gentle flow of chakra.

Kakashi's fingers left her jaw and melded with her own, guiding her hands in smoothing out the dough. Sakura tried to focus on moving her hands with his, but his soft kisses upon her skin were too distracting. She let out another small mewl as his tongue lightly touched the crook of her neck. Nipping at her flesh before his seductively educing kisses gently climbed to her cheek, along her jaw...but not close enough to reach her lips.

She was surprised at the depth of the disappointed sound that escaped her throat.

"Should I drop the towel?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hm?" She mumbled, knowing he had said something but not listening to his words.

Sakura didn't catch it as his other hand wrapped around her waist, she didn't even hear the material of the towel hit the floor. All she honed in on was the way his hands manipulated her body. Seizing her senses and holding them captive within his power.

One doughy hand clenched wildly at her short skirt, tugging it up until it was nothing more than a bundled wrap of fabric around her lower waist, above her hips. Revealing the white thong underwear beneath.

He took pleasing note of her choice in panties.

"Have you ever felt anything this strong, Sakura?" The hard set of his jaw tightened against her hair as he spoke in her ear. Leaning forward to let her feel the flesh on flesh sensations of his body on hers. Letting her feel the growing erection pressed against her bare backside.

She gasped in something close to fear, but he wouldn't allow her to pull away. He kept one hand on her hip, refusing to let her go as the other hooked its fingers into the low, square-cut neck of her top.

In a single, harsh tug he exposed one bra-cupped breast.

There was a brief struggle between them, her shoulder squirming and her legs wriggling; but his strong arms would not let her win out. Her efforts halted with a stiffening of the body as he scooped his hand beneath the cup and popped out one peach colored, round breast.

"No, sensei..." She tried to speak out what sanity she had left intact. "Why... why are you doing this?" She asked as Kakashi moved his kisses down her neck again, ignoring her words. "You've already been invited...please, don't do this." Her voice betrayed her with a heady moan. Losing its support as she gasped, feeling him latch onto her pulse with the suction of his lips.

"Just relax," His lust-laced words crushed her judgment. Tracing his rough hand against the bottom bulb of her soft breast until the palm took complete possession. His thumb stroked her skin with gentle circles and leaving her thoughts to battle for morality.

"You shouldn't...be doing this," She tried to warn him. But Kakashi only continued to ravish her neck once again, pressing and prodding with his tongue. All the while feeling the hardness growing against the milky slopes of her derriere. Sakura desperately grasped for what senses she had left as his tongue hungrily swept across the curve of her ear. His cruel hand clenching at her hip while the other harassed the budding tip of her naked breast. Calloused pads of fingers that nearly felt like sandpaper rubbing and flinging the perked pink nipple.

"I'm–confused." She thought the words through her mind. Knowing as they left her lips they made sense to _her_, but must have sounded weird and awkward as she spoke in strangled single words, enunciating each syllable. "Student...teacher..."

"I know," Was it just her being caught up in the moment, or did he just live up to his infamous perversive streak in that _one_ statement. With his alluringly deep voice and pull of each word leading her to believe he found such a taboo opportunity too tempting to pass.

Whatever demons possessed her to perform what she did next, she did not know. But all thoughts were diverted to his pleasing hands as she pushed herself back into him. Pressing her rump against his hips, and the erection that had been burning her skin.

The simple action sending the man down on her like raging animal as he forced his knee between her thighs and spread them apart none too gently.

She didn't even attempt to fight, for she knew it would be futile. Nor did she think she wanted to fight such strong emotions or the blazing heat of his wet chest on her back.

She felt him shift himself, impaling his member between her soft thighs. She heard him groan at the feeling and she shivered. Sakura blindly let him lead her hands to the edge of the counter, making her wrap her dainty fingers around the sharp ledge.

Nothing, however, could have prepared her for the ferocity of what his hunger did to her next.

In a quick, single movement, she felt him retract his hips from hers. And just as she was about to groan in disappointment, he thrust back against her rear with such strength she was forced to release the counter and fall to her weak elbows. A loud, heady cry stumbling from her lips as the shaft of his member caressed her clit through the cotton of her thong.

Sakura moaned through clenched teeth and panting breath. Her tongue fighting for all the passion and raging emotions she felt to remain silent as another shiver reverberated down her spine when his hips began to undulate against hers.

"Sensei," She pleaded. "Stop..." She closed her eyes as tears of confusion frosted her vision.

She felt his steady breathing as his chest leaned into her back. Pressing her further down to the counter. "What's the point," He drawled in that strange voice. "We're already half-way there."

She swallowed convulsively as her elbows gave out under his weight and she sank to the flat top. Her chest squashing the dough and her free breast molding into the moist substance. One of his hands leaving the counter ledge to twist in her hair and she hated to admit how good his touch felt.

He pulled back again and she braced herself for another body jolting shock.

But before he could make an impact, a loud annoying beeping flooded the kitchen. A wretched, ugly sound that could hurt the ear.

"Th-the stove." Her eyes snapped open. The horrible sound continued to echo in the apartment as she listened to his steady breathing in contrast to her frenzied pants. "I... I should get that," She whispered, her voice of a trembling rush of emotion. Pushing against the counter to straighten her posture, but he would not budge. "Sensei...please."

"Don't," He groaned in a painfully strangled voice. "Just stay where you are." His nose burying itself in the pink tresses of her hair. She cried out again as he finished where he left off and thrust between her thighs. Her body jolting forward against the counter and jarring her head.

"_No_," She whimpered on shaken legs when he pulled back to do it again. It was too much and she didn't know how to handle or respond to so advances.

She noticed his pause, then his long deep inhalation of breath as he removed his hands from her thick glossy hair. "Alright," He removed his heat from her body and stood erect behind her as he took a step back.

Sakura knew he was watching her, staring at her as she remained motionless in her exposing position. She let her watery eyes wander unsteadily over her cookie jars and toaster as she bit her lip in a strangled sob. Helplessly frightened out of her wits end.

She slowly stood, her shaky hands quickly righting her skirt as she pushed it back down her thighs, refusing to turn to him as she stuffed her sticky breast back into her bra.

The silence loomed as they remained as such for another minute.

"Your towel," She called, staring into the wood of her cabinet. Wringing her hands against her stomach. "Please, pick it up." She waited until she heard the soft slip of cotton on flesh as he wrapped it back around his hips.

When that was said and done, Sakura scurried over to the stove and turned off the oven beeper as she grabbed a hold of the hot pot of melted chocolate. Kakashi stayed unmovingly silent as she took the addictive ingredient to the kitchen sink, pouring it into a small bowl for serving. Staring into the dark mixture of sweet flavors, yet not seeing a single thing of the task set out before her, down to the last drip of chocolate until she scoffed aloud and proclaimed quietly, "I really am innocent, aren't I?" She admitted, giving herself a forced smile. As if it were the worst thing in the world.

Kakashi kept his mouth in a tight line, caught somewhere between ripping his own head off or slapping her senseless for saying such a twitty thing.

Taking one glance down at the counter he had bent her over, his eyes narrowed in on the creamy dough. And there, in the mushy substance, was the perfect mold of Sakura's breast. He would have laughed if he hadn't been so disgusted with himself.

"Sensei," She called, the empty pan that had held the chocolate grasped in her hands. His eyes snapped up to her. Lusty, dark eyes that couldn't help roaming over her trembling figure.

He noticed the disbelieving emotions pulling on her face. Her green eyes wide and glazed and in awe of his face.

And he remember he had on no mask.

She blinked and found that she couldn't quite get the lump out of her throat.

He looked...normal, she thought contemplatively. Taking as much of his features in as possible. Plain and simple, maybe a little handsome if he smiled just right. He looked his age, around thirty, she supposed. Tan and sharp and a strong nose and jaw line. A small raged scar on his chin, but nothing disfiguring.

Her fingers itched to trace that scar down his jaw and took a step closer. But she thought better of it and remained where she was–at a safe distance across the room.

Kakashi simply gave her roughish grin as he turned and left the room to retrieve his laundry.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mahi-chan_: Okay, I'm gonna make this quick cuz I think wolfy's about ready to shoot my procrastinating ass. I don't think I've ever used as many curse words in a fic as I have in this one...Anyways, hope ya'll like it!**

**_Wolfy_: Hey, yeah, yeah, I know. This was much delayed to everyone's disappointment. But it's here now, and that's all that matters, so don't complain. This is the final chapter. There will be NO sequel, so don't even bother asking for one. Just enjoy what we left you with.**

_**Pt. Two**_

**------**

It had recently come to Sakura's attention that the male species were good for one thing in life, and one thing alone;

Procreation.

i.e; making babies, bumping uglies, porking, milking the one-eyed trouser snake, et cetera.(she'd heard 'em all) After all, a girl who'd spent most of her time with boys could learn a raunchy phrase of two without having to ponder over the underlying meanings too much.

Never, in all her years of the grueling sex ed. classes, or her steamy hot dreams of handsome dark haired men making love to her(to specify exactly who said dark haired man is, would be unnecessary), had she even considered Kakashi a part of this cycle.

Sure, that thought was completely illogical in its own right. And she'd always known deep down that he was just a dirty perv. What she couldn't picture, however, was Hatake Kakashi actually _being_ with a women. But Kakashi was a man just like all the rest of his species; all those disgusting, vigorous, male-driven urges that go along with his specific gender included with his sexuality.

It was to those ilrepressed masculine urges to which she lay the blame for her burnt buns.

She stared down at the pan on the counter and poked at a black crispy biscuit that looked more like a clump of charcoal than, at one point and time, something that was supposed to be edible. She had let the timer go off for too long, she should have gotten them out of the oven immediately. But it was hard to do with a naked man on top of her and a pot of chocolate boiling over onto the stove.

It was _his_ fault. He messed everything up, he'd spoiled her night of solitude. Crashed her one person pity party of watching romantic chick flicks on the couch and stuffing her face with fatty foods when she should have been studying or doing research on her latest theory to share with Tsunade. The night hadn't turned out to be anything that it should have been, to which she also lay the blame on his shoulders.

It was also his fault for leaving her knees weak and her emotions in a tangled ball of confusion. Essentially doing more damage to her persona than Uchiha Sasuke could have ever done. Kakashi had rattled her nerves worse than a pair of maracas at a fiesta(lovely metaphor, yes.) She closed her eyes and fought off the familiar sting of tears as her body started to ache again. It was a strange, foreign ache that troubled her deeply. An ache she didn't want, because she knew how it had gotten there and, more precisely, who had given it to her. She ordered the ache away, but as soon as it started to fade all she had to do was think of what he had done to her body and it returned with a vengeance. With a stronger and stronger need for him to simply be in the same room; to do those things again.

Sakura had felt him against her. Literally felt his masculinity between her legs, hot on her skin. She had felt his arms around her and his hands pulling on her clothes and touching her bare breast like a branding iron. She'd felt the heat of his taut body on hers. And she'd heard the utter virility that was in his urgent, unsatisfied voice as he whispered in her ear.

She had done that to him somehow. She'd put that gruff edge in his voice. She'd gotten him so worked up he was willing to have his own former student on the kitchen counter; no strings attached. But how had she accomplished so much? Sakura knew she was of course very feminine in her own way. She definitely wasn't sexy, nor bland or plain or beautiful or jaw dropping gorgeous. She was just...cute and adorable like a doll, much as she was as when she were twelve. Something she prided herself on, not many girls could pull off the sweet angelic front. And, yes, she knew full and well how to use her big green innocent eyes to their fullest advantage. But she'd simply not thought of Kakashi as actually being turned on by anything other than a book. In fact, she wasn't even sure foul books could stir the placid man, he never appeared..._aroused_ whilst reading in public. He'd never pitched a tent around her before. She hadn't even ventured to consider his sex life. Why should it have crossed her mind at any other time? She certainly had no reason to think about it.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She could deal with stares, glances, comments, teasing and maybe a touch or two. But...he wasn't supposed to _maul_ her like a call girl, like a whore. In her own kitchen, no less. The way he had handled her, like she was just supposed to succumb to his will without question or comment, he was being a bastard. And she didn't feel the least bit guilty for calling him such a low name. He deserved it.

Once upon a time, he had been her best and most favored mentor. Her idle. Next to Tsunade, Kakashi was one of the most important models in her life – she had sucked up to him all her life just like she sucked up to everyone else she adored. Even if he had practically given up on her after team seven went their separate ways and she took up the apprenticeship of Tsunade. He had still taught her things, protected her, guarded her and guided her around obstacles and at the same time nudging her into the world to learn things properly; with hands-on experience. Stronger than a father and more important to her than an elder brother.

_Damn him. _

And his face...

Sakura sighed and her expression softened. Her posture turning lax as she recalled as many details as possible of his profile. She had liked his face, she was certainly prettier than he, which she also liked. Unlike Sasuke, who had made her feel like a rag doll in her nicest clothes when she simply stood next to him – and Naruto, the slob, practically made her feel like a member of high society. Ino was one to compete with, and Tsunade was someone to learn fashion from just by taking note of what the woman wore. And Kakashi, well, he was just...there. With a face that could blend into a crowd easily(she wasn't sure if she could say the same for his messy hair.) Nicely aged, finely chiseled, strong jaw with that little scar(that she still wanted to run her fingers over.) His mismatched, yet strangely alluring, eyes. But she had liked his lips the best, so very normal looking and soft on her skin. Thin lips with a broad, roughish smile that made her heart leap. Why it made her heart skip; the reason was lost to her, stupidity on her part was the best answer to that question. Yes, stupidity, much as she was loathe to admit.

She lifted the flat pan of black biscuits and slammed them back down onto the counter in a fit of rage. Proceeding to throw the ruined food into her trash can.

After scraping off the residue of the burnt dough on the pan, she stormed over to the dough that had yet to be cooked. Pausing when she saw the mold of her breast that had been created, Sakura quickly scrambled the remaining evidence of their little trifle and re-rolled out the dough to be cut and cooked into biscuits that would(hopefully) not get burnt.

-

It was Kakashi who remained motionless in front of the dryer. His hands braced the edge of the machine as he waited for the ding to signify his clothes were dry.

He smiled as he released the vibrating machine and turned to lean his hip on the porcelain contraption. Sakura had felt rather nice against him; very nice, in fact – more so than he had expected. But what had he really been expecting? Not this, that was for sure. He'd simply planned on a little catching up between them, bum some food off her and flirt a bit(okay, maybe a lot.)

But when he had touched her, he just couldn't stop himself. Which was disturbingly unusual, because in the history of Hatake Kakashi, he had always had at least some control over himself. It wasn't as if he were a rabid animal. He was human, albeit a male human with a sex drive that just wouldn't dissipate for the night, but still human.

Then she'd writhed a little and arched bit and cried out his name a few times. He'd like that part a lot, the breathy way she'd spoken each syllable of his name. The look of her bottom cradled against his hips. Or the way he had a perfect view to look down upon her breast in his hand.

He curled his fingers as he recalled the weight of that breast in his palm.

Heavy and firm.

But she'd also cried a little, too.

He'd been with few women like Sakura in the past. All of which whose hearts were broken easily, all of which wore their heart on their sleeve – none of which were his type. No, that wasn't true; Kakashi didn't have a type. Kakashi loved all women. He just didn't like to think of _Sakura_ as thattype of woman. Sakura may not wear her heart for the world to see, but when it came to people who were close to her; she holds nothing back and her feelings run deep. Deeper than any redwood root. Deeper than any one night stand.

His smile was gone. Replaced with something fierce. Something ashamed, if not disgusted to the extreme. He'd scared her. Scared the shit out of the poor girl, actually. It wasn't a daily occurrence for young women to get felt up by a teacher; former or otherwise. However, Kakashi personally found the idea of creating such a scandalous affair, on such a taboo level with the chit, compelling enough to use his well reserved, devil-may-care, kiss my ass, lazy energy to go out of his way and pursue her home. Not that it was a challenge, but it was fun all the same.

And he was working on borrowed time; time that he should be using to sit under trees or on his couch reading his new book(that he had yet to purchase.) And drinking large amounts of saké.

Then he remembered something. Something he wasn't sure he liked.

Sakura was barely ten and eight years of age.

He was nearly fourteen years her senior.

A teenager and a middle aged man was a volatile combination...not to mention dangerous.

Now, Kakashi being a man of peak physical shape(and, in his opinion, down right sexy bod) had never quite felt _old_. And he still remained forever young at heart(as the saying goes.) Hell, at least he never had to worry about gray hair. But although his numbers did nothing to affect him, it was then that he realized Sakura had never seemed so..._young_.

...nor untouchable.

His little spit-fire, bubble gum haired, sharp tongued, stray fisted, Sasuke lovn' student was still caught between woman and child. Sakura had guile and guts and she knew how to handle herself. But tonight he'd tried to force her into a woman, without even considering it. And he was almost certain she may have let him, if not for the fact that she did or did not want it, but because he was one of those important persons in her life that she had no real wish to say 'no' to – or deny. Maybe she had told him 'hell no' in that grocery store, but look who ended up in her apartment.

And that's where Kakashi should have drawn the line.

He had no claim to the grounds on which he was trespassing, and in this game the prize was nearly too tempting to turn down. Even if she had wanted it...

He groaned and brushed his hands down his face in some distracted effort to clear his brain. He was curious of her sexuality, but also cautious. How far had she really gone in the past? Obviously not far. Being a cherry always slowed things down, or prevented things altogether. Of course, he'd be more than willing to her relieve her of her afflictions. What idiot wouldn't?

There's always the subject of complications. What's meant to be and what isn't. What's right and what's wrong. Tsunade would be a force to be reckoned with if she ever found out he had seduced her apprentice. His own conscience might be hell to live with in the after math.

But what was she really afraid of? Was she afraid of making love? Was she afraid of him? Or maybe the aspect of doing something that was completely and totally immoral(she always had been a goody-too-shoes.) Then there was the lack of love involved in the equation, the right kind of love. The proper kind.

All in all, it really shouldn't have mattered and he should never have needed to have this conversation with himself. He never should have put the moves on her in the first place.

A ding broke his thoughts and the steady vibrations of the dryer behind him came to a halt. The tiny room went silent and he remained unmoving in the stillness.

The silence was deafening, listening to her bustle around on the other side of the wall. And then her footsteps coming closer...

"Kakashi?" Her voice sounded from around the corner and he raised his face from his hands.

"Yo." He answered, part of him(the old wiseman part) wanting to go home and read the night away – the other part(the randy remnants of his youth) completely and pathetically hanging on the demure quake in her voice. A quake, he was sure, that was a result of his brutish actions.

"I want to talk with you." She stepped into the frame of the doorway, one hand covering her eyes and the other clutching a large bowl of fresh strawberries to her stomach. "Are you dressed yet?"

"No, but you can watch if you want..." A broad smile marred his face. Now, why did he have to go and say a nasty thing like that?

Sakura dropped her hand to glare at him and his smirk. No mask and no clothes be damned. She'd die before she let him see how his lack of apparel affected her, and she'd die if she let this farce of his continue for a second longer. Quickly, she reached into the pile of strawberries in her bowl, grabbed the biggest one her fingers found and threw it at him. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" She screeched at him as the violating fruit hit him square in the eye. His left eye.

"Son of a...!" He squinted, flinched as if to block the red fruit and then immediately reached up to rub his swollen eye. Cursing and rubbing vehemently, not sure if he were more shocked because she'd actually sank so low as to throw a fruit at his eyeball; or because he hadn't been fast enough to avoid the collision. She, on the other hand, was laughing her pretty little ass off in the doorway. "What the hell is wrong with _you_?" He returned with a sharp hiss, still rubbing.

"I didn't think it would actually hit your eye!" She laughed harder, clutching at her bowl of killer strawberries. Glad that she had the element of surprise on her side. "What's the matter, sensei?" She said slyly, more than ready to dish it out to him. "All those _decades_ finally catching up with you? It's okay if you're not as fast as you once were at my age. I'm sure Tsunade can find some use for you; like putting you out to stud." Her laughter stopped when she swallowed hard and bit her lip as she stilled instantly under the harsh glare he gave her. The corners of her mouth twisting and curling in a failing effort to remain placid, she still thought that last crack was a hoot.

"I bet you're just thrilled with yourself." He said, unable to find her humor.

"Maybe," She drawled, placing a hand on her hip, feeling a little more courageous with her victory.

"Congratulations," He mumbled.

"Serves you right." Was she snubbing him? Talk about bitter indignation.

"For what?" He removed his hand and she giggled a bit harder when she saw how bloodshot his eye really was.

"For giving me snide, dirty and degrading remarks like that."

"That was a compliment." He said dryly.

"So, you'd be complimenting me by allowing me to watch you dress yourself?" She _tsk_ed. "You need to learn some manners, sensei. And some people skills. You're not very social, are you?"

He said nothing, eyeing the door behind her. Wondering how fast her reaction time might be if he shut it and showed her just how social he could be. "Tell me, how's your current love interest treating you?" He returned with renewed enthusiasm, presumably attentive to her and her words alone.

"Love interest?" She quirked her lip and dipped her chin. "You mean _boyfriend_?" He nodded shortly. "Sheesh, Kakashi-sensei, you need to update your vocabulary. That's like, ancient. The last time I heard the phrase 'love interest' it was in this one book–"

He shook his head and rubbed his temple. "The _question_, Sakura." She was babbling, she only babbled when she was nervous.

"Oh," Her shoulders straightened. "Well, I don't suppose that part of my life is any of your concern."

"So you're dating now?"

"Sure I am...but I'm not going to tell you about it." Her chin lifted. Really, she didn't know why he was so curious all of a sudden. Whenever he came over to her place in the past, with or without Naruto and Sasuke, all he did was eat her food and ask how her studies were going, maybe a few inquiries about her parents and family. Since when did he care about her love life?

"Just one boy? Or do you like to keep a little black book?" Of all the mean, suggestive, low and rude innuendos. What a blatantly dirty blow.

"Oh, just one...for now." She shrugged, fidgeting with her strawberries. Trying to decide if she wanted to throw another one at him.

"But I'm to rest assured he's very, _very_ handsome."

"But, of course," She nodded agreeably.

"More so than I?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Naturally," Her smile widened, it sweetened. He would have taken offense to that, _if_ he were lesser a man.

"Strong and brave and honorable?"

"Absolutely." Her voice was firm, her face in a stubborn battle to remain serious.

"Great in bed?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Can he cook?"

"Not as good as I can. But you know how men are..."

"What about background?"

"Better than most, I suppose."

"Sakura,"

"Yes?"

"You do know liars go to hell," He smiled smugly, uncaring whether or not that was one of the most childish things he'd ever said...next to his lame excuses for his daily tardies. The girl growled, her face turning bright red. "I see."

"You just shut up. All you're turning into is an old fart just like Jiraiya, it's not like you get lucky every night, either."

Actually...

He thought it would be best to hide the fact he'd had a brief rendevous with one of her older nursing companions from the Konoha hospital just before that last mission of his. And then there was that promiscuous blonde woman he'd met at a dinning hotel on the way back. He'd liked her...a lot. At least she hadn't complained about his smell.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked skeptically.

"Nothing." He lied. "I'm offended you don't seem to find my face entrancing enough to gawk at for hours. Aren't I pretty enough for you?" He leaned forward, she took a step back.

"I'm not twelve anymore, sensei. I'm not impressed with something as simple as a face." Her eyes quickly swivelled to the floor. Truth be told, she had been staring. She'd just been doing a damn good job at hiding her wondering eyes. It was surprising seeing him like this, he looked human – then again, she really didn't know what she had been expecting. Certainly not a cretin. What she had always imagined, though, was that if this situation were to ever occur then he'd have to bribe her to keep her mouth shut. But she was mostly surprised at the lack of seriousness he was treating this problem with. Sakura momentarily wondered if he approached his relationships with this same indolent attitude.

She wouldn't tell him all the schemes she was already conjuring up within her mind, perhaps take some photos to blackmail him with(Gai would pay big bucks for some of those pictures.) Or rub it into Sasuke and Naruto's pride that_ she _had seen his face, not them. She just wouldn't be able to tell them _how _or _why_ she was able to get his mask off.

"I could think of something else you could gawk at without any clothing on," He let his voice trail off. The fingers around his towel loosening dangerously.

Her eyes shut instantly in effect. "Don't you dare!" She warned, that quake in her voice resurfacing. "I have no desire to see that half of your anatomy. You can just keep_ that_..." She blindly pointed to the general area of his waist. "To yourself."

"Sakura, I'm just joking with you." He said softly, almost soothingly. But there was a certain depth in his tone told her that he wasn't joking in the least bit.

"You didn't seem to be joking in the kitchen." A green eye peeked open at him, soon followed by the other. "Why did you do that to me?" She asked bashfully. Her cheeks turned pink and her heart skipped a few beats when he remained deathly silent. Her eyes riveted to the floor suddenly finding it much more interesting than the intense look in his eyes. "I mean, did you really want me, or were you just trying to taunt me? I know that you like to tease people a lot. It's okay if you were just joshing me, I guess it doesn't matter."

His fingers reached out and brushed her shoulder. She visibly flinched and grabbed another strawberry, poising it in her hand for a launch at his other eye. Kakashi grimaced, he didn't like the fact that she seemed to want to protect herself around him, even if it was only with something as harmless as strawberries. He had always guarded and sheltered her whenever he was capable of such. Hell, he'd fought for her and Naruto and Sasuke even when he wasn't capable, because that was what he had promised them from day one.

"Why are you defending yourself from me?" He growled, his hand quickly taking hold of her shoulder and tugging her further into the room, closer to him. "You know I'd never hurt you." Her eyes went wide as she stared up at him, now openly appraising his face like some foreign, freakish object. He pulled her even closer, pleased when she put up no fight. Liking the fact that she was unable to look away from him. "Sakura," His gaze fell to her lips, full and quivering softly. So very sweet looking.

Oh, no...there he goes again. He just couldn't help himself. Maybe the battle wouldn't have been half as hard if she wouldn't have looked so damned...innocent? No, that couldn't be right. He protected innocent things, not tarnished them.

"I..." Her green eyes got a little misty, a little more skeptical and baffled and even a tad terrified. "You're scaring me, sensei. Maybe we should forget anything ever happened."

Some invisible thread inside his chest snapped. He should have let go of her then, he should have got dressed and left. But something inside him wouldn't give up, call it male pride or a chauvinistic nature(he'd like to think it was the prideful half of him.) Because past all the confusion and unassurances, what he saw was a peculiar and inquisitive glint in the depth of her green eyes. She was eager but hesitant, and she was trying her best to hide it. She wanted to be shown the way, she needed it. She wanted to feel those sensations he'd stirred within her in the kitchen. She just didn't know how to ask for it – or was she too embarrassed?

"Why?" He asked. And he was amazed that he even cared. He knew he'd always considered Sakura and her imbalanced emotions part of his responsibility(in certain protective and mentor-ish ways) even if he had ignored her abilities on many occasion. He'd always found a way to redeem her good favors after his neglect. But he'd never felt any compulsion to rectify certain things with her teammates, perhaps, because he had never disregarded them, because he had always given them nearly all his attention. Then again, he'd never felt compelled to bend either of them over a kitchen counter and...become intimate.

Her eyes grew even wider. What else had she expected? For him to give up and leave? She would be lying if she said she wanted him go. But she didn't particularly want him to stay, either. "Why?" She repeated dumbly. "B-because, I don't know...you've never done this before." That was an understatement.

"Because_ I've_ never done this, or because _you've_ never done this?" His hand found hers and brought it to his face, placing it on his jaw. Her stomach did a little tumble as butterflies flapped their wings in her chest around her thundering heart.

"Well, yes," She watched in bewilderment as her fingers moved without command, feeling the smooth texture of his skin. Completely entranced. Her voice trailed off as he took the bowl of strawberries from her arm to place it on the machine behind him and moved her other hand to his chest. "Oh," Her breathing deepened, the pads of her fingers grazing over the broad expanse of his pronounced pecks. Intertwining and feeling the fine sheen of hair that somehow felt soft and rough all the same. His hand guiding her wrist while her other explored the dip and rise of his lips. The satisfaction she felt when her index finger followed the odd misshaped curves of the scar that ran from his jaw to the bottom of his chin.

Enthralled with the differences between their bodies. He so very hard and firm. She so soft and cushiony. Male and female. Cute contrasted to rugged. Experience and inexperience. Tall and short. Scarred against flawless. He tan and she pale. Broad versus petite. She young and he...old_er_.

"Aren't you curious?" He watched her, the dazed look upon her face, the way she was biting her lip gently. The fear was still there, but it was quickly being overshadowed by something new. Something different. Something called lust; his particular favorite of the seven deadly sins.

And was that such a sin in itself? – to want to make long, tedious, agonizing, sweaty love to his young ex-student;

Yes. A very wicked sin, indeed.

Did he care?

No.

Not a damn bit, actually.

"Curious..." She breathed, touching him a tad more forcefully and studiously than before. He smirked, struck at such a quick change in her nature. All she needed was the right kind of coaching.

"Yes," He cupped his hand at the nape of her neck, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You want it, don't you?" Was that rhetorical? She couldn't tell because his hand pulled her wrist lower, over tight sculpted lines of his abdomen. Over scars, over hair, over washboard abdominals, over his navel...over everything. She hesitated with each new touch, but did not resist. His smile turned absolutely devilish and allowed his lips to brush the edges of her ear when her nails played with each and every rip of muscle she came across. "You just need it nice and slow." He gently kissed a spot beneath her lobe and her whole body shivered, her neck arching back against his hand. Submitting.

Giving up so easily?

Perhaps he'd simply gone too fast for her when he'd touched her in the kitchen. She wasn't used to this kind of handling and manipulation, she needed to adjust – to accustom her body to a mans wandering hands. To realize her reactions were normal, even if she was nearly a medical genius; a virgin was still a virgin...and, sadly, this young thing in his arms was still a virgin. To be coaxed into a state of blissful erotica was his goal. The task would be simple enough. He was a good lover, a patient, teaching kind of man and he had one thing working on his side; Kakashi really cared for this girl he was holding. He may not have schooled her as well as the rest of team seven, but he had protected her with his life many times in the past, and he would continue to do so for as long as he had air in his lungs. Just as he would do the same for her teammates.

And what he couldn't show her on the training grounds, well, maybe he'd be able to show her in the bedroom(or, in this case, her laundry room.)

He heard her giggle softly when he nipped at a ticklish spot by the crook of her neck, moving on to her collar bone, slowly. When he saw her lick her lips as her fingers contracted on his skin he groaned and kicked the door shut behind her. "Take your shirt off." He ordered quietly, his own fingers pulling on the hem of her shirt as calmly as his urgent nature would allow.

Sakura gasped at the sudden loudness of the slam, the persistent hand on her clothes, and the fact that he was easily pushing her back against the recently closed door. Swallowing hard when she realized just how alone they were in such a small room; so tiny and confined. "I can't, really...sensei," She watched in awe as his fingers started making fast work of her buttons since she seemed incapable of following his orders, a frightening kind of glint in his eyes. "The biscuits were burnt," She blurted as she continued to watch him and still not fight him, hoping maybe her words would be enough to stop him, yet knowing they weren't. "My second batch will get ruined too..." Her body jolted when he conquered the last two buttons by her neckline and tried to pull down one shoulder. "No, you can't." She quickly went to right the material back into place over her exposed flesh. "I won't–" His lips suddenly came down upon hers. Silencing her completely.

Her eyes were glued to his, watching each other as he started to move his lips over hers. She pulled away and he let her, only accompanied by his hand on her neck to insure she couldn't escape his reach. "What–"

"I'm not going to fuck you if you don't want me to," He leaned in close to her face to kiss her again, ending with a quick peck on the lips. "But don't tell me you don't want me when you very clearly," In one quick motion, his palm lifted her cotton covered breast as his thumb pressed into her puckered nipple. The evidence of her arousal that she could not hide even beneath the pad of her bra. "do." He finished.

She made the best of the exclaimed gasp that left her throat, appalled at his choice of words, and the placing of his hands. Wondering what demons had possessed his tongue. Wanting to melt and flee from his touch all the same. His breath was warm and crisp on her cheeks. And this close, even with the smell of her feminine shampoo that he'd bathed with, she still caught the faint aroma of his natural masculine scent. Sharp, unique and very intoxicatingly, wonderfully musky. She was sure no other male on earth smelt quite like that, or quite so good. His lips were threatening to claim hers again. Quickly, it felt as if she were losing her sobriety and becoming dizzy. As if she had too much to drink and all her senses had gone awire.

His thumb caressed her jaw, moving until it touched her lips. He praised her when she let him kiss her once more, like one would praise a pet for learning a new trick. A fleeting brush across the corners of her mouth, her head lulling back into the strength of his supporting hand. She felt herself smile when he deepened the kiss. Moving his lips over hers in a strange new way that made her toes curl and lift herself to the balls of her feet to allow him easier, closer access.

The way he kissed her was different than any of her previous experiences with boys. Everyone else put too much effort into their kiss. They were passionate, fiery and most of them slobbered all over the place. But Kakashi's kiss was...hollow. It promised nothing, it was slow and lazy and careless. Yet it was stirring things within her that had never been awakened. Because behind the emptiness in his kiss, she felt the hunger. As if he were starved and she were his nourishment. As if he wanted to devour her as delicately and slowly as possible, to savor each moment.

Her thin arms fell to her sides mindlessly as he tugged her shirt from her shoulders; only to begin working on the zipper of her skirt once the flimsy material of her top hit the floor. The kiss was long and luxurious. Distracting enough to the point her modesty was lost to her. All that registered was the knowledge that his tongue had just touched her lips, not the fact that she was in nothing more than her brazier and socks. Nor that he had dropped his towel to the linoleum tile at her feet along with her shirt, skirt and white thong. At what point had she gotten so naked?

Her skin felt hot and tight and her fingers worked frantically to clutch his shoulders for she knew she would topple over if her hands found no purchase. It was like a fever had engulfed her, and with each rising degree her need to have him strip her of her senses and humilities, touch her, kiss her, and love her grew until she could barely breath.

One problem; she felt frantic and eager, but he was painstakingly taking his own sweet time to lick every section of her lips he came across.

She felt as if she should've laughed when she eagerly opened her lips for his prying tongue. One masculine hand still guiding the angle of her head as the other worked on her bra. The very moment his calloused fingers finished their work on the clasp of her bra, his warm, wet tongue delved into her mouth.

And it was like death by chocolate.

Her entire body shook from the inside out as he killed her apprehensions with each slathering thrust in. She tried to say his name, but only entangled their tongues with the action. She didn't even know what she was doing, let alone _how_ to do it, but it felt right and he seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as she were. He was breathing deeply, but not nearly as fast and erratic as she. And he had to pry her fingers from his arms to remove the brazier from her torso.

Sakura closed her eyes then, hoping that maybe if she couldn't see him than he couldn't see her(which was complete rubbish.) She tried not to listen as he leaned over her and spoke in his very deep, very gruff voice that the breasts were his second favorite part of a woman's body. She needn't guess at what his most favored place was. He told her that he liked that her nipples were pinkish and peachy. That her breasts were large and round and perky and nearly over flowing his hands...and how he was going to enjoy the curve of her hips against his.

Sakura had always known men liked to run their mouths...but it had never occurred to her until now just how foul mouthed her sensei truly was.

He was pressing her against the door now, she could feel it on her back even as she continued to refuse to open her eyes and see the disgraceful acts that he was performing on her. His lips nibbling on her neck and moving down...

"Kakashi-sensei..." Her neck arched as he bit around her delicately shaped collar bone, praying somehow that he could give her more. And he spoke to her, encouraging her in an iniquitous tone to only use the honorary; that he liked it...that it 'turned him on.' That only made her blush a ravenous shade of red. But of course, she could do naught but obey.

She wondered for a moment what the village might say about this. To this scene of a man who had once taught her justu's and better chakra control when she were twelve that was now standing here naked with her, kissing secret places on her body. What Tsunade, Ino and Shizune might say. What Naruto and Sasuke would do...she wondered if they'd lay the blame for all of this at his door. They'd say he got her drunk or seduced her(which was, but then again wasn't, true.) He'd never made any promises. Kakashi, for some reason, simply had a mind set to make love to her tonight. And at the rate things were going he might just succeed. She wondered if she should stop him...

But then his hand touched her breast. And her back arched like a bridge over hot water. The coarseness of his palms and fingers felt like sandpaper on all her soft spots, which created a awkward tingly fever to sweep over the back of her neck.

"Sensei!" She cried when his lips kissed the bulb of her breast. Her knee lifting to wrap around his waist as a strong, persistent throb suddenly decided to make its presence known in her lower abdomen.

"Grind, Sakura," He told her almost desperately as he immediately picked up on her distress. "Tell me you at least know how to grind." His lips left her skin for a brief moment to look at her, her eyes still clenched tightly shut.

"I've seen movies," She offered, her mind buzzing as his hand splayed across her stomach. Feeling the protrusions of her ribs, the dip to her navel. Realizing just how small she was to him as he covered the complete expanse of her belly from side to side from his thumb to pinky. Anatomically, it was fascinating.

He would have smirked were that thought not so aggravatingly arousing. "Movies can't help you now." He said darkly, moving his hand from her belly to her upper thigh, just low enough to run his fingers over her ass. He brought her hips dangerously close to his, angling them until she felt his heat touch her core. "You wanna learn how to fuck...I'll teach you how to fuck."

And then he started the slow treacherously torturous action of undulating his hips over hers. Pressing her as deep into the door as the wood would allow. Over and over again, his blasphemous tongue continuing to ramble into her ear. Her supporting leg felt weak and useless to the point she simply gave in and wrapped it along with the other around his waist. Her sock covered toes wriggling against on another with the friction of their bodies.

His hands dipped to cup her bottom and lift her higher as his lips smeared over her flushed flesh. Resuming where he had once left off on her breast.

"Sensei," She grunted, first burying one hand into his hair as a precaution to measure his reaction. And when he didn't protest, accompanied it with the other. Letting her fingers twist and curl with his hair. It wasn't particularly soft hair, not as soft as hers. But it was sleek and shiny(and needed to be combed badly.) "I think a lot of people would be disappointed if they caught us." She sighed despairingly.

His thumb and index finger lifted her breast and he examined the thing like a piece of food. "Only if you're stupid enough to get caught." He murmured, still eyeing the soft nipple in his grasp. Then, his eyes glanced up to hers and this time Sakura couldn't have closed her eyes from him if she had wanted to. She was too intrigued with that wild look he was giving her. By the way he was holding her breast. And by the way his lips moved dangerously close to her nipple as he said, "You're not going to tell on me, are you, Sakura?" with a warning tone, letting her know punishment would be inescapable were she to blab. Exhaling on her pink flesh. She could only simper like a mindless ninny. "Well?" He asked, awaiting her response. "Are you not at liberty to say?" His hand squeezed the fat breast tightly in his grasp. "Am I going to have to torture it out of you?"

Kakashi watched her face intently when his lips placed a single fleeting kiss over her nipple.

Something very, _very_ deep inside Sakura squeezed. Her head pressed back to the door as she let out a very feminine, very loud high pitched grunt. She tried to grind her hips harder against his, helping the clenching inside of her grow and intensify.

It seemed she liked his torture.

"Ah, well..." He removed his lips. "Then perhaps I will...stop?" His hips stilled.

The girl sobbed, continuing to rub herself against the man shamelessly. Trying to caress that one little nub. "No...stop it," She whined, wishing he'd quit playing with her. "I mean, don't stop." She growled. "I mean I won't tell, I promise it. I...I mean...ooooh, just get on with it!" Sakura pouted, it seemed she had forgotten how to form proper sentences. And she hated it.

"Sakura," Kakashi wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck. "Look at me," His lips brushed hers, his breathing deepened when their eyes locked. When he saw the flecks of dark forest green around her pupil that lowlighted the jade in her iris. "Listen to me," She grunted, too busy concentrating on the feel of their bodies, still rotating her hips against his. "_Listen_," He shook her neck, succeeding in gaining what was left of her attention span.

They held still, staring each other down, breathing one another's air. "Sensei," Her voice was trembling, she was pleading. Wanting something from him, to finish what he had started. Her chest was panting lightly, a light sheen of perspiration on her skin.

"I," He started, his jaw was taut, his eyes were tortured. "I should..." _I should leave... _It was on the very tip of his tongue, his tongue that could still taste the sweetness of her lips on his. He watched her lick those lips with a not so innocent intent behind her lashes. And resolve was gone. "I don't want love, I want sex." He said, one of his hands lifting her higher against the door as he braced himself with the other. He watched her eyes widen. "Do you understand?" He pushed her higher, until her breasts were level with his eyes. He dipped his head and opened his mouth as he delved in. Practically consuming the tiny pink object. He heard her start to cry, her chest heaving as an offering for him to go further. "Tell me that you understand, Sakura." He growled, literally _growled _it at her.

She shook her head to initiate the affirmative, but it was not enough for him.

"Tell me," He continued to roll the nipple around his tongue, speaking between breaths.

"Uh-huh," It was a grunt, and it still was not enough.

"_Tell me_, I want to hear you say it!" She felt him shift beneath her hips, she felt that hardness that she had been previously rubbing on start to bury its head in her core. And she could have sworn her heart began to beat at a pace it had never known before.

"Yes," She sobbed.

"Say it, damn it," It sank in but an inch and she threw her head back. She could hear his teeth churning to a pulp.

"Yes!"

"_Again_," His nose pressed into her breast as he rested his forehead against her collar bone, her voice crying out to the ceiling, echoing off the small walls of the room.

"_Yes_!"

It was the word.

He let her go, removed his hand from her backside and she dropped.

Her back slid against the smooth wooden door, she went down and his member went in, buried deep inside with the action.

She screamed, much as it hurt his ears, it hurt her own as well. His hips jerked up in one swift motion as he locked the key into place to prevent her from sliding all the way to the floor.

They both knew it had been coming, and still nothing could have prepared them.

She for the pain.

And he for the god awful pleasure.

Her limbs shook, her chest no longer heaving with sobs of want, but with sobs of agony.

Her face turned white and her eyes clenched shut. She swallowed hard and fought back the tears, not succeeding. She stuttered for a moment before she finally got out the word, '_ow_.'

_This_ is what she had risked scandal for? _This_ is what had gotten her so riled up that she had to have a man nearly fourteen years her senior in her laundry room? _This_ is for what she ruined the delicate balance of team seven. **_This_** is what she gave up her virginity for?!

He had his face hidden between her neck and shoulder, pressed against her silky hair. Not saying a thing. He knew it was killing her, he knew that she had to have been in pain. And he didn't retreat, just stood there.

Her fingers found his shoulders and she started to push. She failed to remove him, so she pushed harder.

"No," Came his voice; calm, controlled...hungry. It was that hunger again, the hunger that had lured her into this situation to begin with.

She ignored it this time, though, and started to unravel her legs from his waist.

"I said, _no_." It was an order. A very cruelly voiced one at that. And his hand gripped her thigh roughly just to elaborate just how determined he was.

Her breath caught and the fear began to return at the thought of having to endure more pain. She took in a long drag of air and caught his scent again. Her breasts scoured his chest and in doing so brushed the hair across his pecks. Sakura involuntarily shivered, making the man holding her captive groan in response.

Then his hand did the strangest thing. It moved to the sparse space that gapped their bodies and touched her abdomen.

She turned her head away and fought the overwhelming urge to thrust her hips.

His palm played with her skin; easily turning the pale panic on her face back to a flushed pink. His hand went lower, just barely touching the beginning of her femininity; changing the hard set of her jaw into a lax expression of pleasure. And then, his finger dipped into her folds. He didn't even have to look, for it was as if he already knew where to find the button.

He pushed that button.

And fireworks were set off behind her eyelids.

Sakura no longer wanted to escape him, rather, run to him.

"Sensei!" She squeezed. Making the passage tighter than it already was. He grunted and snarled, but didn't move.

He pressed again. She cried again. He grunted again.

The circle continued until he started to rotate his hips slowly. It was a lazy slowness, much the same as his kisses. And in return for granting her this inch more of fun, she clenched him a little harder and rubbed her nipples a little more fervently against his.

She knew she was giving in, she felt the heat pooling in her thighs. The needles traveling from her scalp down her spine. Sakura hissed through her teeth as she thrust her hips forward harshly, actually jolting the solid man with the action and force she put into it. It was coming, she couldn't stop it. She just needed that extra something to push her into that black hole. She needed _him_.

But all he would do was rotated and press.

He twirled her secret sensitive button against his nail and she couldn't stop the words that left her mouth.

"Sensei," She breathed into his ear, biting it gently. The ache deep inside of her morphing into something unbearable. Trying to take on airs of the seductress to get what she wanted. "Please..._fuck me, sensei_. You said you'd show me."

He knew what she was getting at, but he did nothing for her. At least, not what she was telling him to do. Instead, he reached up and took one swollen nipple hostage. He worked magic on that small piece of her body.

With one pinch and a double twist, all that heat in her thighs seemed to flash over her entire body. As quick as it had spread, it regrouped at her core and her little pearl. Like he knew what to expect, his finger quickly pressed her nub and swivelled his hips with hers. He was grunting and she was panting as she loosened her legs and pressed her heels to the door behind them.

Her body lunging forward into the statue of his. Her back arching like a beautiful bow.

All at once, the scorching heat inside of her washed over his member and left her body. Her vision must have quit working, for she couldn't see a single thing. She heard his voice, whispering her ear, encouraging her, talking dirty to her. She felt all the dips and protrusions of his scars as her fingers explored his arms and back. Flesh that felt all too much like titanium, ridged like the surface of the moon. Spasming as her nails dug in.

"Talk to me, Sakura," He was able to rasp out. "You're not the only one feeling it."

"I...I..."

All she did was scream like an idiot. An idiot drunk on an orgasm.

Only then did he start to pull out. Very, very slowly. Sulking in all the natural contrasts of their build, enjoying her writing limbs, her inner body trying to milk him of something he wasn't quite ready to give her.

He took a deep, calming breath as he carefully slid back in. She jerked again, as if a second wave hit her.

Kakashi ravished her neck and shoulder in a subdued manner. The tension was high. As was the rising temperature. But he kept his pace almost annoyingly slow.

In...one minute later...out...

She lolled her head and squirmed and wiggled and twisted with impatience. He never gave in, just continued with the speed of a snail. His face retreating to the confines of her thick, scented hair. Sakura would swear on her life he was at it for thirty minutes at this pace before he even spoke again. His voice barely recognizable as the man she once knew.

"How do you like it now?" He whispered, turning his head and giving her pink cheek a chaste kiss. "Is it enough for you?" His exhalations warmed her already fevered flesh.

Suddenly, on a particularly slow journey out, Kakashi paused and cursed sharply. He quickly thrust himself back inside her body and reached down to find her button again. He touched her with abandon as he pulled his head from her confining shoulder. "Kiss me, Sakura..._now_." He cursed again. Her hands immediately reached up to cradle his face as her lips caressed his almost lovingly, it only made him ache all over.

"Okay..." She whispered back, the hair on the back of her neck beginning to tickle at this abrupt change in him. Knowing what was about to happen. She kissed him, but he didn't return her affections. Moreover, he couldn't. Too occupied with other matters of his body.

He pressed her clit, she jumped and convulsed around him. He pressed it again, harder. She replied harder, kissing him harder. Effectively starting a animalistic grinding, grunting like a rutting stag all the while.

"Harder, Sakura," He told her as she tried to capture his tongue. "Damn it, squeeze it _harder_." He said it as if she were stupid, as if he were trying to beat it into her brain...or other parts of her female body. He put another finger to use to pinch her little bundle of nerves over and over again until she were clenching more from pain than pleasure.

"Sensei...please, hurry." She begged into his mouth, her nails scraping over his scalp. "It's starting to hurt again."

Sakura wasn't even able to finish that sentence as she felt his body tense, then relax. He gave her one final hiss and grind before it was over. Her belly being heated from the inside as he let himself go. His fingers digging in, feeling the flesh beneath his nails. Filling her up and emptying himself out.

He took his time in lifting her and pulling himself out, both of them wincing on the final exit.

His shoulders sagged as he released her legs and let her feet gradually slide to the floor. Her limbs, however, proved too weak as her knees buckled and she fell into him. She didn't seem to care for his reaction as she rested her cheek on his warm sweat dampened chest, listening to his heart thump in a steady rhythm. She sighed contently, thoroughly pleased with the results he had delivered. _This_, she thought, had been worth it.

"You're so slow, Kakashi-sensei..." Her lips grazed over a tight male nipple. He grit his teeth and pulled her away by her petite shoulders. He wouldn't tell her his lack of speed was all he could offer her with his ailing back, much as he hated to admit and as much spirit as he had – Kakashi wasn't as young as he used to be.

"Sakura, listen–" He took a step back and leaned against the dryer. Running a hand through his hair as he tried not to look at her breasts.

"Damn regret." She said simply, easily. Without worry or care or caution.

"What?" He hadn't expected that...maybe some tears and a lame explanation. He'd even half expected her to start screaming at him vehemently.

"I said, damn regret. Send it to hell, for all I care." He frowned. He surely wasn't regretting a thing, he'd enjoyed himself quite immensely. He hadn't thought she'd be this jolly, perhaps she was in denial. "Just kiss me, sensei."

His brows furrowed as he studied her stubborn face, angelic and lovely and irresistible. But he reached forward with a calloused hand and tugged her into his encompassing arms as he gave her one more kiss. It was deep and breath stealing and tasted like candy, just like her.

"I think you're buns are burnt." He pulled back, his eyes pointed to the door where a nasty burning odor was creeping in. She blushed when she realized she hadn't even heard the timer go off. She'd had her mind on _other _things.

"I'll live." She smiled timidly, pressing herself further into him with a cat-like expression in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. That was definitely a first. Hatake Kakashi at a loss for words. He sighed, it wasn't so much a loss for words...just the fear of saying the wrong thing to her.

"I..." Her big green eyes lit up as she lifted her head to his. Hanging on his every word. "...need another shower." He deflated. It was useless, it was like he was her puppet now. He could not resist those eyes...or those lips...or those breasts...it was pathetic.

Then, much to his surprise, her smile grew wide and wicked and positively evil.

"Me too," She licked her lips before biting them in a furiously adorable gesture. "I'll go turn on the water." Sakura turned on her heel and skipped out of the room like a little girl who had just gotten a lollipop from her father. His eyes taking a good gandering at her ass as she left, amazed at the change he had made in her – she was practically shameless. For now, anyways. Time would tell how she would react in public. If she would assume people had become skeptical of what had just happened.

He stood there for a moment...almost confused. Thinking intently. Until he heard and impatient,

"I'm waiting, sensei!" call from the bathroom.

He quirked his head. His haphazard hair falling over his eyes. Wasn't he supposed to be the initiator in this situation? Wasn't he supposed to be the one with all the urgent, dirty, perverted ideas and suggest them to her without shame?

His lips screwed into something of a smirk.

It seemed he had created a monster.

But, somehow, he didn't think he would mind...

------

'_A celibate monk once said; What happens in the kitchen should stay in the kitchen...and in the bathroom tub, and on the couch, and the table, and the bedroom, and the living room floor, and against the front door, and in the hallway, and..._'


End file.
